


Hide's Pet/Solution to Loneliness

by FireFaithe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And they ended up not even being real centipedes so yeaaa..., Ear Sex, Hide did not deserve this, Hide gets raped, Hide has freaky sex, Hide is awesome, Hide lost his virginity to a bunch of centipedes, Hide vs. a centipede army, I don't even know what this is I'm sorry, I meant to make this Hide x centipede but it turned into Hide x Yandere!Centipede army, I now know why there's an Other option in the Category section, Kaneki is really whacked up and he wasn't even raped in this, Kaneki is too worried for his own good, Lemons, Multi, No seriously he is the real King of the TG world, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, as twisted as Ken thinking putting centipedes in your ear is sex, as twisted as becoming one in a twisted way, because why not, centipede army, centipedes, insect x human, instead it was Hide ;x;, lonely Hide, my mom was unnerved when I put 'Human x Animal/Insect', no seriously what have I done, oh Lord what have I done, oh wow Ken wasn't raped for once in my stories, people say animal abuse but in this the human is abused by the insect ;x;, poor Hide, shows how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, successful Hide in the end, what the f content, yandere!centipede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaithe/pseuds/FireFaithe
Summary: Hide has been very lonely lately since Ken left for Aogiri. He's so lonely, in fact, that he ends up buying a pet centipede!! But, ah, this centipede seems a little.. intimate?!! Is Hide going to come out with his virginity intact?!! (Losing your virginity to a centipede. That's great, Hide.) Will he get more centipedes so his first one has more friends?!! Will he ever see Kaneki again?!! Or will he forever have to find pleasure and love and friendship in his pet centipede?!! FIND OUT!!!Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul! But I do own the centipede and his army if you want to consider them as characters.Warnings: Hide x Yandere!centipede and I am too lazy to list all the warnings because I already listed them in the first (possibly only) chapter. But I am adding more warnings: ear-f*cking, toys, etc.Oh my ghouls, what was I thinking when I came up with this?Okay, I know I claimed to delete all of my stories unposted, but.. THIS IS DIFFERENT. THERE IS NO STORY LIKE THIS (I think). THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO END UP WANTING HIDE X CENTIPEDE. I'M SORRY, ELLIE. BUT I COULD NOT RESIST NOT PUTTING THIS BEAUTIFUL STORY ON MY FANFIC IDEAS FOR UNTIL I FINISH SOME OF MY STORIES.





	1. Hide and his Centipede

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I just realized as I looked up 'Hide x Centipede'.. that I could do a Hide x an actual centipede. As in, the ones that go in your ear rather than the one that eats everything in sight and runs across walls like a maniac.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul (:re)!
> 
> Warning: animal(?)/insect x human, weirdness, lemon(?), yaoi(?), animal/insect abuse(?), etc.? (honestly has no idea how others would see this )
> 
> I don't call this animal abuse. Or insect abuse. I call this lemon, but I don't call this yaoi. Insects are in the animal kingdom.

Stare..

I.. got him, but.. what should I do with him?

It'd been weeks since Kaneki battled Amon in Cochlea. Supposedly, I'm finally going insane from loneliness because..

I bought a centipede.

Like, the insect. Not my best friend's new ghoul codename.

Oh, Kaneki, you should seriously come home soon..

Oookay..

I stood up and got out the little creature's food. His container was big and vast. Way too much room for one centipede.. Should I have gotten more? Or should I have gotten a smaller container? Ah well.

I put the food in the little dish and set it by the centipede so that he didn't have to walk too far. I sat down on my bed and watched as the little creature crawled into the dish and began eating.

Hehe.. he's so cute.. almost like Kaneki.

I made a little purring noise once he was finished, and he reacted, looking over before crawling over. I perked up and stood up. I walked back over to the container, knelt down, and stared at him. I made another purring noise, and he wiggled against the container as if trying to reach me.

"Aw.."

I stood back up and opened the hole in the top of the container again. This time, I put my hand in and let it lay there, beckoning the centipede. He stared almost as if curious for a little while before crawling over. He crawled onto my hand, and I slowly and carefully took my hand out.

"Aren't you a good little fella? And you won't leave me either.." I murmured softly. The centipede crawled up my arm, and I followed him with my eyes. The little guy went up my shirt.

o-o

"Uh, Centipede?" I called, lifting up the collar of my shirt to see him peek out, "Wah!" I almost fell backward. The centipede crawled up my shoulder and neck to my face. My neck and face were definitely more sensitive than my arm, and I felt my face get a little hot. "A-Ah, C-Centipede, tha-that tickles!" His hundred arms continued wiggling, prompting him to go up my chin and into my mouth. "!!" I kept my mouth open, trying not to hurt the little guy. "K-Kehshoweel! Geh ow uh werl!" The centipede's arms began moving quicker, and I started to feel the need to swallow. The centipede was now triggering my gag reflex, and I tried my best to keep my mouth open and everything. Of course, gagging is involuntary. The back of my throat closed, and the centipede finally crept back. He walked out of my mouth, and I thanked God.

The centipede then started to creep towards my left side. He eventually reached my ear, where I was particularly sensitive.

"Ah!" I bit my lip when the centipede's legs started wiggling on my tragus. "C-Centipede, ah! S-Stop!" Not heeding my request, he went over my helix.

Oh God. This is not what I meant to get into when I got this little guy.

He wandered over my lobule and my antitragus, making me squeak a whimper. "C-Centipede, mmh, I-I don't mean to, mmh," he went over my antihelix and to the fossa of helix, "hurt your feelings or anything, but mmh," he went into the fossa of antelix, "I-I like s-someone-mmh- else!" I twitched when he went inside my ear, finished with exploring the outside. "Uhhh..." I drooled. "A-Ah, c-centipede-san, s-stooop...." I groaned.

And then he was able to really wiggle himself inside where he didn't fit.

"Ah!" I jerked. "Ow, ow! Ow, stop! Mmh!"

Oh God. Oh God. I'm seeing stars. My ear, my ear.. ow.

"Ugghl.." I stumbled backwards. I ended up falling onto my bed, and my legs flailed as I held onto my head. In the future, I would wonder why the f*ck I covered my ears instead of trying to take it out, but what could I have done? I wasn't thinking straight.

I felt liquid pour out into my hands, and I started screaming, flailing even more desperately.

"Agh agghl st-stop! Ow! OwoWowOwow f*ck"

Ah my eyes are going back into my head. Owch.

I think I lost consciousness.


	2. Hide and his Dizziness; Centipede and his Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is tormented some more by those darn centipedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the Plays of Hide's Pet...
> 
> Centipede: C: C: C:
> 
> me: Wait.. If the centipede's over there, then.. (looks at Hide) WHO'S IN HIDE?!!
> 
> Presently...
> 
> me: Did you call your evil friend, you evil fiend of a centipede?!! (stomping over to the centipede)
> 
> (camera zooms in on Centipede-kun slowly)
> 
> Centipede (ominously): C:
> 
> me: F, you're right. HOW doesn't take presidence right now, and neither does WHY! I need to get the centipede out of Hide!! (runs back over to Hide and starts to try and take the centipede out of Hide's ear)
> 
> (camera zooms in on the centipede slowly again)
> 
> Centipede (still as ominous): C:
> 
> mysterious, evil-sounding voice (its word on screen in text): The Beginning Play is out.
> 
> AND IT IS FOREVER ENDING.
> 
> (camera goes on me)
> 
> me: (head jerks to the camera, horrified)
> 
> -Beginning Play out-

When I awoke, the centipede was beyond my head, sitting there innocently. Drool was sipping out of my lips, and my head was so far back that the centipede looked like it was in front of me.

Urggghh.. Wh-What happened..?

I bought the centipede, gave it food, and then..? And then..?

"Unnn.." I sat up, rubbing my head. It hurt.. Maybe I should take a painkiller.

I got up, immediately stumbling and almost falling, but I caught myself by grabbing my bedpost.

Huff.. huff..

That was close.

Groaning, I stood up straight once more, careful and not daring to let go of my bedpost. I shakily lifted my other hand to the wall, but I couldn't reach it. Gulping, I let go of the bedpost and walked (stumbled) over to the wall. I fell against it. I panted for a few seconds before I continued.

What was wrong with me..? It was like my brain wasn't working right. Actually, it definitely isn't.

Leaning against the wall pathetically, I moved along it. Eventually, I reached my door. I shakily lifted one of my hands to the other side and slowly shifted my weight to it.

Or at least, I tried, but I fell against my door frame.

"Ugggh.." I panted. Ready to try some more, I moved along the wall towards my kitchen.

Where was my phone..? I think I should probably call somebody.. This is certainly not normal.

When I finally reached my kitchen, I groaned at seeing the many counters and stuff lining the walls. Great. How was I supposed to get by now?

I spotted the centipede on the table.

"...? How'd you get there..?" I mumbled, putting my hands on the counter and moving by. I put one hand in front of the other like I was my feet. Why were my feet so sluggish? I'm dragging them.. Is it my feet that are the problem?

I looked down at my feet, shrieking and jerking back. My poor back hit the counter, and I groaned.

F*ck...

I panted.

Okay yeah. 'Should definitely call someone. But if my feet were the only problem, why would I be so exhausted and unable to.. to think?

"Ugggh.." my head rolled to my left. I jerked my head up and shook it.

No. I can't fall asleep, not now. Not in this.. in this situation.

Ow.

"?"

Wait.. what.. what hurt?

Ow.

My.. my head..? Is that what's hurting..?

Ow.

My head rolled back, but again, I forced it to stay up. The action made my head hurt more, and I was even dizzier now. I stumbled, groaning.

Ka..Kaneki.. mmh.. h-help.. ow..

I fell to the floor. I panted, the last thing I saw being the centipede crawling towards me.

F*ck. Something is so not right.

\-------------------------------------------------

Whee-oo, whee-oo.

Oh thank God. I don't know why, but I guess the ambulance is coming for me. I wonder who called them..

Smiling sluggishly, I continued to lie on the floor.

F*ck. I am so bad. What's wrong with me? What the f*ck happened?

I gulped. My throat was dry.

Thirsty..

I sighed, rolling onto my side.

Mmh.. I remember shrieking at my feet earlier.. What was wrong with them..?

Well, whatever it was, I guess I probably don't want to look again.

I sighed.

Was it just me, or were the sirens getting quieter? If they're coming towards me, shouldn't they be getting louder? It's not like they'd go away so that one rule or whatever would come into play.

They should only be getting louder. 'Cause they're coming towards me. Right?

| / _

The centipede was sitting in front of my face.

"? What are you doing there..?"

Speaking of which, shouldn't I put him back in his tank? Ahh, I don't care. I'm too exhausted to do that. I can barely even stand. How the h*ll am I supposed to put him in his tank?

I groaned, closing my eyes.

"C-Centipede, you wouldn't be able to get me some water, would you?" I chuckled.

As if.

I heard a clank and opened one eye half way. My eyes shot open.

Wh-What the..

Where did that come from?

Regardless, I frantically sat up, groaning when my head started aching again, and grabbed the water, grateful to whoever had brought it to me. I chugged it down, lots of it running down my chin. I sighed and sat against the counter, tired.

"Th-Thank you.." I mumbled. Something crawled over me and towards my face. I giggled slightly when something rough lapped up the water from my chin. "Th-That tickles.."

I fell asleep again.

\----------------------------------------

When I awoke this time, I was certainly more awake.

What the h*ll had brought that water and drank it off my chin?

I sighed.

Shoot. That doesn't matter right now. I guess that ambulance really wasn't coming towards me. It was going to someone else. F*ck.

Where's my phone...?

Why was I half-conscious earlier anyway? What exactly had scared me about my feet? Why am I so sluggish? What happened to me?

| / _

I blinked once at my centipede. He was standing in front of me again.

"You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" I asked even though he couldn't respond. I stretched and tried to lift myself up the counter. My eyes widened as I spotted my feet.

They were all bloody. And half of them were missing. I had no more toes.

Wh-What the f*ck had happened..? D-Did someone eat me while I was asleep or something..?

Well, whatever had happened, someone had also wrapped my feet up in bandages. I had no idea where my socks had gone, but they certainly weren't on my feet.

This is bad. This is seriously bad. I don't know what's happened, but I need help.

"M-My phone.." I murmured under my breath.

I need to find my phone. And call somebody, anybody.

Preferably Kaneki.

But he's probably not going to respond.

But before I call anyone else, I need to make sure it wasn't Kaneki.

Since he's a ghoul and all.

Although I don't know why he'd visit me while I'm unconscious to nibble off half of my feet.

How weird..

I sighed again and continued to try and stand. I succeeded. I first looked over my surroundings.

I didn't see my phone.

"F*ck, where the h*ll is it? Where is my phone?"

Hold on, my landline phone. Where is tha-

I stared behind me at where my landline phone should've been, horrified.

Somebody had totally torn it off its stand and put it somewhere. Oh God. Did someone purposefully get rid of my phones? Where are they?

F*ck, this is the type of situation where it would help to live with somebody.

I groaned and moved across the counter, putting one hand before the other as I watched my feet, careful to keep my balance on them. It was hard since I was used to having actual feet, but.

What can you do?

I walked over to the door, my mind reeling. But every idea that came to mind was shot down in favor of leaving this house to find someone.

After all, I have a serious feeling that I won't be able to find my phones.

I finally reached the door, luckily, but when I tried to open it, I found myself unable to. Reprimanding myself for not noticing that I had locked it, I unlocked the door and tried again.

It still didn't open.

I scanned the door for reasons of my inability to open the door but saw none.

I turned the knob as hard as I could, and it popped. I twitched at the loud noise. I tried to open the door, but it still wouldn't go. Actually..

I looked at my knob. I laughed nervously.

Oh f*ck.

I tore the knob straight off.

Now what am I going to do..?

Hysteria rising in my being, I walked over to the windows with the counters' support. I almost tripped, but I barely caught myself. I stopped and blinked when I realized my centipede was in front of me.

"Dude, I need to get through. I don't want to step on you, ge-" I blinked. Goosebumps ran across my skin. "Wh.. Wh.."

I smiled nervously, chuckling. Oh God.

What have I done? What kind of centipede did I buy? Some kind of leader?

WHY THE h*LL DID A MILLION F*CKING CENTIPEDES COME OUT OF NOWHERE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just realized: there's technically a lot of death in here....


	3. Hide and his Body; Centipedes and their Toys; Kaneki and his Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is tormented even more, and Kaneki has sex with his phone. Haha not really, I just can't help but think that's how the title of this chapter makes it sound.... In reality, he's just worried about why Hide hasn't emailed him, so he is staring at his phone, waiting for an email from his sweet Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this became horror on accident. Sorry. And it has much less lemons than I intended. Maybe I'll add lemons later when I'm in the mood, I don't know.

Oh. my. L*rd.

Did my centipede seriously call an army of centipedes here or something? Did I buy a f*cking centipede leader?

"U-Um.." I smiled nervously. {Like, the horrified Marco kind of smile.}

The centipedes scurried around, and they made letters that turned into words that made a sentence.

Oh G*d.

Don't Leave, Nagachika-sama.

They scurried around again and made another sentence:

You are mine. 

They scurried around once more and made the final sentence:

You can't leave, Hide.

"U-Uh.. o-okay.. o-okay, I got it.. I-I won't leave.."

Oh G*d. What have I gotten myself into? My feet are half-gone- I need to go to the hospital! I can't stay home! I'm also dizzy as f*ck and can barely stand!

I chuckled wryly.

I'm doomed.

\----------------------------------

At the centipedes' prompting, I was sitting on my bed uncomfortably.

Uncomfortable mentally.

Although my head and feet didn't feel great either.

I sighed.

Twitch.

"U-Um..?" I looked at the centipede that was crawling up my leg. "Wh-What are you.. Mmh!" I jerked when it went inside my pants, touching my nether regions. "H-Hey! Th-That is a private section, you know! I-I li-MMH!" I shouted out when it went in my penis. "Aaaagh.. o-ohhh.. mmh.." I whimpered, putting my pointer finger between my lips but not beyond my teeth. I shuddered. "I-I like Kaneki-ahhh.." I panted. Another centipede had been crawling up me, and now it was getting into my ear. "Ah!" I jolted, my eyes refocusing. The centipedes were making a sentence again, and as soon as the centipede noticed I noticed, it backed off.

You are His, Nagachika-sama.

They formed another sentence:

His and His alone.

And the final sentence:

So don't speak of this foul 'Kaneki'.

'Don't call Kaneki foul,' I wanted to say, but I pressed my lips together in silence.

Clearly, it'd be better if I didn't speak my mind about these things. Just do what they want.

I can't believe I'm at the mercy of a centipede and its army..

Are they the reason my feet are now half-feet?

I chuckled wryly, "O-Okay, I-I get it, I'll forget Kane-AH!" I twitched when the centipede continued scurrying into my penis. "Mmh..!! A-Ah, sto-stohp, mmh... O-Oh G*d.. Oh G*d.."

I drooled and hung my head back. I shuddered as the centipede continued to scurry.

Kane.. Kane.. ki.. Kane.. ki.. Kane.. mmh.. ah.. K-Kane.. Kaneki, mmh, he-help.. mmh..

Kane.. ki..

I shuddered as I felt more centipedes scurry over my balls. I'd been falling asleep there.

I-It's painful.. agh.. g-get out.. get out of my pe-my penis.. mmh.. ugh..

I felt liquid in my penis. Something was pressed against my hole, and my eyes shot open to look down.

"Wh-Wha..?" I was horrifyingly helpless as they put my own d*mn anal beads in my arse. "MMH!!" I jolted when the first went in.

Wh-Why the h*ll and how the-the h*ll.. d-did they-did they get in my sex toy stash..?!

The anal beads were black, to match Kaneki's old hair, to contrast his new, and to be clearly visible against his sweet a**, and about an inch or so in diameter.

I fell against the bed.

Oh G*d, please stop this embarrassing, humiliating torture..

I can't believe I'm being toy-f*cked by a bunch of centipedes.

What the h*ll.

"S-S-Stuh-Stoooop..." I sobbed, my hands instinctively going to cover my nether regions, but I felt something bit my poor fingers, and I shrieked, putting them over my head. As soon as I did, I felt something go around them, and I looked up to see my handcuffs - conveniently quinque steal that I stolen - around my hands.

Why the h*ll do I have so much bondage sh*t? My G*d, this is totally backfiring on me now. These were supposed to be used on Kaneki!!

I quivered as the centipedes tried to push the next one in. I shouted when they succeeded.

Oh f*ck, please stop~~~

I groaned, unable to ask for mercy due to their definite reaction.

Oh Kaneki.. Kaneki, please.. please help..

Ken's P.O.V.

I hadn't seen Hide in a really long time. I was actually kind of Hide-deprived after knowing him for so long. It was not at all comparable to how I felt over the people from Anteiku.

And d*mn, the thought of Hide's skin, his body.. I just want to rip it with my teeth.

That's exactly why I need to stay away.

That's exactly why I'm in Aogiri, far away from Hide, never to see him again.

I don't want to hurt him after all.

I would never want to hurt him.

But something keeps unnerving me; something keeps bugging me at the back of my mind. It tells me Hide's probably too lonely without me, that he would prefer if I was by his side.

But I ignore that voice. It's right- Hide probably doesn't want me to leave him alone like this, but he doesn't know what's best for him. I know what's best for him, and it's for me to stay away.

{Uh, Ken, dear, he's currently being f-ed by a bunch of centipedes, pretty sure it'd be better for both of you if you jusT CAME BACK ALREADY}

Aogiri wasn't doing anything right now, so I was messing around with my old phone, reading over Hide's many emails that brought a smile to my face. It was nice to see them.

But he hadn't emailed or called me today. At all. Or yesterday. He normally emails or calls me three times throughout the day: in the morning when he presumably gets up, around the middle of the way presumably when he's eating lunch, and at night presumably right before he goes to sleep.

But he didn't email or call me at all today. And he didn't email or call me last night.

So I'm worried. What if he'd gotten hurt? Should I email him? Call him? What if he'd gotten messed up in the ghoul world because of me? What if someone had hurt him over me?

Maybe I'm worrying too much, but I know something is wrong.

I want to see him.

I want to see him..

But, I can't.

"..."

I emailed anyway.

Hide? Are you alright? Is something wrong? What's wrong? What happened?

Oh geez, I sound like some protective mother or something.. Oh well.

I'll wait for his response. Even if he's busy and doesn't see it, he should reply back soon.

... He never replied to my email.

\-------------------------------------------------------

I have now been f*cked senseless by a centipede in the a**, penis, ear, and throat (Yes, those stupid centipedes had risked going down my throat). I have been toy-f*cked by centipedes in my a**, penis, throat, and yes, they did try to f*ck my ear with toys as well.

My nipples have been ravished by a centipede, and they are still bleeding.

And my balls have been nibbled on as well, and I think they think my balls and penis are a mountain becausE THEY JUST KEEP WALKING ALL OVER THEM.

As of now, I currently have nipple shockers over my bandages, and I have a dildo in my throat. I have a milking machine over my c*ck, and I have who knows how many centipedes down my a**. I am seriously regretting paying serious money and the sort on this type of thing.

And I am regretting my purchase of that centipede even more than the toys.

My handcuffs were chained to my bedpost now, too. And my feet were chained to that same bedpost, making my legs spread out for all of these sex-crazed centipedes to see.

And I am seriously aching from being unable to cum for who knows how long and then being wasted silly of my cum. And I just may be insane because I'm pretty sure I'm laughing. And sobbing. Horribly. I'm glad no one's seeing the mess I am.

AnD OH G*D, THAT JUST HIT MY PROSTATE, F*CK!

I screamed out over the dildo f*cking my throat. These centipedes had used my makeshift gag - which consisted of a harness attached to a dildo - against me just like the rest of my toys.

I am definitely selling ALL OF THESE when I finally get free.

... If I ever.

Hopefully Mado-san or someone has noticed my absence and is worried. And is soon to come over becausE D*MN IT, I AM SICK OF BEING F*CKED BY CENTIPEDES!

G*d d*mn it, someone help, anybody, f*ck! I don't even care if I'm caught of being a ghoul sympathizer, a pretend ghoul, and a f*cking thief of quinque steal!

HELP ME, G*D D*MN IT!

Mado Akira's P.O.V.

Nagachika Hideyoshi had not been to work today, and apparently, he didn't inform anyone of his absence either. They called him this afternoon apparently to inquire why.

I think there's more that meets the eye. I think something's wrong. My intuition says so.

But it's none of my business. He's just a messenger after all.

{... You know what I just realized...? Hide was more innocent in the anime, but... Kaneki traded that innocence in the anime ;u; As in Secretly Bada** Hide -> Innocent-as-f*ck Hide and Kind King Kaneki -> Bada** Kaneki. I wonder if Kaneki bargained with the anime creators for that lol just kidding.

Anime creators: You want.. to join Aogiri in return for taking Hide out of the ghoul world just a tad?

Kaneki: Yes. There is nothing I would stop at to save Hide, even just a little!

Anime creators: ... Okay, done, but he also dies in the end.

Kaneki: Wait what?-

Last episode of A:

Kaneki (holding Hide's "corpse" and screaming at the sky): NOOOO!! THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!! I DID NOT WANT THIS, CHANGE HIM BACK!!!!!}

\---------------------------

Now I was really worried. He hadn't responded to my email, but it'd already been a day.

"You seem distracted and off lately, Eyepatch," Ayato-kun commented as I stared at my screen. I didn't even hear him. I called Hide's phone.

"The server you are trying to reach is not-"

I threw the phone at the wall.

NOT AVAILABLE?!! BULLSH*T!!!!!

Ayato-kun raised his eyebrows and left in silence. He probably didn't want to deal with my tantrum.

I stomped out, heading towards Hide's despite the risk.

I wasn't even thinking about the risk anymore.

I just needed to make sure my Hide was safe.

\--------------------------------

Hide's vision was completely white. All he could sense was the feeling of touch, that sweet sexual touch.

The centipedes had gotten into his drug stash and given him drugs that made him horny beyond belief.

And he had centipedes up his penis, and spiked dildos in his a**. He still had the dildo gag on him, and he had kitten ears on his head. A choker of red lace, attached with a bell, was around his throat. His hands and feet were still cuffed to the bed.

The only break he'd gotten since the centipedes formed their first sentence was last night, when the centipedes finally gave him some mercy. Other than that, he'd been at it for hours.

He was completely overstimulated, and having noticed that, the centipedes had gotten into his drug stash - which only actually consisted of the drugs they gave him, his ADHD pills (which the little f*ckers hadn't given him), some RC Suppresents, and some ghoul tranquilizers.

Now he was actually enjoying what they were doing to him, which was nice for them.

He'd cum out the a** a couple times already, so his a** was now adorned in both blood and cum.

A beautiful mess to them.

Some of them even indulged in the mess, eating the cum, blood, sweat, and tears.

He was at his wits' end though. He could no longer think even a single coherent thought. The poor college boy would probably never be the same again.

Even a single rape changes a person forever, so having a bunch of centipedes raping you for about an entire day, that's definitely going to affect him later in life.

Hide might not even be Hide anymore when he gets through this, if he ever does.

He's actually thinking he's going to die like this. And he's starting to even accept it.

Maybe it's just the drugs in his system, but it actually doesn't sound that bad.

His death will probably come quicker like this, which means he has less time to be sad over his loneliness. He's being pleasured to death - even if it is a bunch of centipedes doing it.

What more could he ask for?

Honestly, what more could he ever ask for?

He could die in bliss like this.

Knock, knock.

All of the centipedes turned towards the locked door at the sound. Hide, however, hadn't heard the sound, and he was still writhing in pleasure.

Someone was outside the apartment.

And they only had two doors to go through before they'd find the mess that was Hide.

"Hide?" the person called, "Are you in there? Are you alright? Hide?"

'Hide'.

This person was close to him.

The centipedes glared at the door, writhing in anger and protective nature.

This person could not have Nagachika-sama. Not for the life of them would they let that happen!

They heard the knob rattle, and they set to work.

They WOULD claim Nagachika-sama as their own. And they would prove Nagachika-sama's ownership to this stranger! Nagachika-san was owned by them and them alone!

They took off the gag, took out the dildos, and they all settled inside Hide, making Hide feel like he would burst as their little legs scurried around inside him. They were inside his ears, in his a**, in his penis, in his throat, and even over his balls. He was screaming louder than before due to the many centipedes he had to accompany.

"HIDE?!!" the person appeared to hear Hide's shouts now, and the front door was broken. Then the person crashed into the room they were in, and the white-haired male was left staring at his drugged best friend, filled with centipedes. "H..H..Hi..de..?" the person stared. "What..?"

"Ohh heyyy Kanekiiiii," Hide slurred at him, "Want to, ehm, join us...?"

THIS WAS KANEKI? THE MAN HIDE CLAIMED TO LOVE! THE CENTIPEDES MUST DESTROY HIM!

The designated centipedes that hadn't scurried inside Hide slowly and quietly crept back, holding a quinque knife by the power of teamwork.

Ken didn't see it.

"Hide!!" Ken hurried over, trying to push all of the centipedes out of his best friend.

"Ah, uh, Kaneki.." Hide's eyes reflected the quinque knife. "You shouldn't defy them."

"What? What are you talking abou-"

GUSH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha I'm horrible.


	4. Hide and his Silence; Ken and his Worry; Mado and her Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is saved; Ken worries; Mado uses her great intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA UNLIKE MOST WRITERS DO AND UNLIKE YOU MIGHT'VE THOUGHT, I WOULDN'T DARE TO KILL KEN AND LEAVE HIDE IN THE HANDS OF YANDERE!CENTIPEDES!!

The centipedes were all squished under a quinque whip.

It was Mado Akira!!

"What the h*ll is going on in here?" she scowled. Kaneki paid no mind and continued trying to take the centipedes out of Hide. He quickly unshackled him before continuing with his duty.

"Huh? Ah, but, Kaneki.. Kaneki, you shouldn't.." Hide spoke, dazed, over the centipedes.

"Owch!" Ken winced when the centipedes bit him.

"See...? They bite.. or something..."

"Oh, Hide!!" Ken cried, "What have they done to you?!!" he sobbed.

"Huh...?"

Tears streamed Ken's cheeks as he ripped the centipedes out, not paying any mind to their biting since that was the least of his worries, and squishing each one accordingly.

Mado-san, Amon, and Seido started helping with the centipede execution.

"Ah, but.. but the centi.. they're gonna get angry.."

"That doesn't matter right now, Hide!!" Ken cried, "They're hurting you!!"

"Are the..?" Hide continued to stare cluelessly.

"Oh G*d, and your feet, Hide, your feet!!"

"Oh.."

Ken sobbing all the way, they eventually got all of the centipedes out of Hide, and he was taken to the hospital.

\---------------------------------

"Your feet, anus, and nipples are infected a little, Nagachika. But by now, the drugs are completely out of your system," the doctor explained, "He should make a full recovery, physically. As for mentally..."

"Oh, Hide," Ken rubbed his best friend's hand. Hide's head was low, and his hair was covering his eyes.

"As for the actual situation.." the doctor flipped the page over, "It would appear.." he eyed them, "that the boss centipede, which you had bought, and its followers, were robots. Where exactly did you buy it...?"

"..." Hide didn't respond. He hadn't spoken since he had fallen unconscious on the way to the hospital.

"Hide, where did you buy the centipede?" Ken inquired softly, rubbing Hide's hand. Worry was evident in his gaze, and he'd been this way since he had stopped sobbing.

"Let's ask him that later. He clearly isn't intending to speak right now," Mado explained, "Is he even physically able to speak?" she looked at the doctor.

"Well, his throat is quite raw, but the water we gave him earlier should help with that. His voice would probably be quite raspy, but he should be able to speak, physically."

"Okay, Hide. Take your time," Ken pressed a kiss upon Hide's hand.

"Kaneki Ken, is it? You've been a missing person for a while," Akira changed the topic as the doctor left.

"A-Ah, uh.." Ken scratched his chin, "I was.. sick."

"Yet you didn't inform Kamii University? I find that odd and suspicious. And you look fine now, excluding the white hair and black nails. AND you were there before us. Why were you at Nagachika's in the first place, Kaneki Ken?"

"I-I-Hide has been.. been texting me three times a day, but he didn't.. s-so I got worried; I knew something was wrong.. And so, I.. I.. I texted him, but he still didn't respond, so I called him, and the.. the receiver thingy replied, saying it was unavailable.."

"Yes, we found both Nagachika's cellphone and landline phone, completely smashed in his trash can."

"N-No wonder.."

So that's where those d*mn centipedes had put Hide's phone..

"So, you claim that you were sick."

"Uh... y-yes.. And I was planning to come back soon because I've been... feeling better.." he scratched his chin.

"It doesn't have anything to do with your organ transplant or any ghoul nature?" Mado had a knowing glint in her eyes. Ken stared at her with tamed horror.

"U-Uh, ghouls? Wh-What are you talking about?" Ken wryly, shallowly chuckled, "Did Hide tell you that? He's got some weird conspiracy theories, you know. I did get an organ transplant, and I'm assuming he's the one who told you that, but I'm not.. I don't.. know any ghouls," he scratched his chin once more.

"Really? Hm. Well, I find it kind of suspicious that Nagachika apparently suddenly had the incentive to buy a pet centipede, of all things."

"Um.. I-I wouldn't know.. I-I haven't talked to him.. in a really long time."

"You wouldn't know of any reason Nagachika wanted to buy a centipede at all?"

"... N-No.."

Truth be told, he really didn't. Hide didn't even know Ken was a ghoul, never mind being THE Centipede/Eyepatch. So he had no idea why Hide wanted a pet centipede, of all things.

"And how about your injuries from before?" Mado looked at Ken's hands, and he covered them as best as he could. "You must've gotten bitten by those centipedes as well, correct?"

"F*cking things hurt," Seido scowled, rubbing his own bandaged fingers, adding to the conversation even though he had just come in. "I brought some more water for Nagachika."

"Thank you," Ken murmured, his eyes shifting away. Seido gave the water directly to Nagachika, but he didn't show any movement.

"Nagachika, come on, drink the water already. Your throat must still be parched, right?" Seido brought the glass to his coworker's lips. Ken snatched the glass and tipped it into Hide's lips, rubbing Hide's hair with his other hand, and Seido put his arms and eyebrows up, stepping back.

"Come on, Hide, you need to drink, especially after all of that screaming," he murmured softly.

Akira took the chance to examine Ken's fingers properly with her eyes. There wasn't a single mark on them, she was sure. He had even refused to get his hands bandaged earlier.

But if she had taken her bandages off, she doubted that her fingers would've already healed.

Ken eased Hide into drinking the water as he'd done earlier, and he put the glass down when it was empty.

Akira was itching to arrest Kaneki already. It was practically proven that he was a ghoul, but this wasn't the time to go about that. Rest assured though, she won't let him out of her sight.

Hopefully he'll come quietly rather than fighting. Hide's already been through so much- he doesn't need a friend's death on his hands in addition to this centipede mess.

Although she's curious as to whether Hide knew or not. She's inclined to say he did.

But she'll sort that out later. If he really is a ghoul sympathizer, and if he's guilty of ghoul harboring, then she'll deal with that later, after everything is settled and after Kaneki Ken is dealt with.

Luckily, that all can wait since Kaneki isn't showing any hostility (although he is being quite protective over Hide), and it's not like either of them are going to be running any time soon.

"Hide, do you feel any better?" Ken murmured, still petting Hide. Hide didn't respond, and he was getting sick of this. Ken was sick with worry already. Hide hadn't been glad to see him; he wasn't speaking-- he wasn't acting like himself.

It was driving him nuts.

"Hide," Ken pried, "Hide, please, speak to me. Say anything, anything, just speak to me, please," he begged, but Hide still refused to speak.

"..." Akira crossed her arms in thought. She spoke up, "Would you rather write than speak, Nagachika? We can get you a piece of paper and a pencil if you'd prefer." Hide still didn't respond.

Like Ken, Akira was also getting quite irritated with Hide's silence, but for a different reason. She wanted to solve this already, to let everything settle so she can move on with the next thing. This was getting quite ridiculous. Like this, they wouldn't figure out a single thing.

Akira huffed a sigh, "Fine, whatever. We'll find out what happened on our own then." As if on cue, Amon walked in, and Akira raised a silent eyebrow of inquiry towards him.

"Has he spoken yet?" Amon asked a question of his own, appearing to not hear Akira's silent request for information.

"No," she replied, quite agitated, and Amon appeared to get the message.

"I found out where he got that centipede from," Amon explained, "It was a normal pet store, although he paid in cash. Luckily, the pet store owner recognized him, and it was the third I'd gone to check. There weren't any hints at Nagachika's house after all, so I had to wander blindly. The pet store owner said they'd gotten the centipedes from a man with black hair and a mole. They hadn't sold any of the other pets from the man luckily, and those pets are being transferred to the CCG for inspection now. I'm inclined to think it definitely wasn't intended for Nagachika alone, but it was a rather random thing. Maybe for an experiment or the like."

"Oh thank God," Ken sighed out in relief, "No one was targeting Hide?"

"It'd be kind of a blind target if they'd been targeting Nagachika specifically," Akira replied in a monotone, "It was very unlikely."

"I stopped by the CCG on my way back here, and they couldn't find out where the remote was from the dead centipede robots," Amon continued, "But maybe they'll get more from live specimens, and the pet store owner has done a sketch for the man who sold him those robots."

"Thank you, Amon."

"So, did you find out anything here?"

"Nothing new. Nagachika should make a full recover - physically."

"That's good," Amon nodded.

"Mm. Kaneki Ken here claims that he's been sick, and that's why he was missing. He says he planned to get back to school soon since he was feeling better. He also has no idea why Nagachika got that pet centipede."

"I see."

"I'll kill the b*st*rd who made those d*mn centipedes," Ken growled.

"WE will deal with the maker, Kaneki Ken. He'll get what he deserves, but we will be the ones dishing that out. Is that understood? You are not to take justice in your hands." {Akira}

"..."

"Is that understood, Kaneki Ken?" Akira repeated.

"... Yes.." Ken grumbled, but truth be told, he was already imagining how he would deal with the monster that hurt HIS Hide. He would make sure the person wished they were never even born.

But Hide comes first.

Ken glanced in worry at his best friend. He'd changed so quickly from a murderer cloaked in a dark aura to a protective, worried friend, but who could blame him? He had so many things to do, so many emotions running through his body.

"Hide, please, speak to me," Ken coaxed in a whisper, rubbing Hide's hand. He didn't respond.

Ken pressed his lips together.

Would he.. Would he ever hear Hide's voice ever again...? A laugh, an affirmation, f*ck, he'd even take a whimper at this point!! Just let him hear his sweet Hide's voice again!

\-------------------

It's been three days since Nagachika was admitted into the hospital. The maker of those centipedes and other pets was quite careful - we weren't able to trace any of them back to him or her. We have a Wanted out, but it hasn't gotten any tips yet.

Kaneki Ken was still here as he had been, refusing to leave Nagachika's side. He constantly spoke to Nagachika, trying desperately to get him to speak. He hadn't eaten as far as I knew, but he had accepted some water earlier on.

I was only getting more confident in my assumption that Kaneki Ken is a ghoul because of that.

"Nagachika, did the centipedes ever do something that might tell us a little bit about who we're dealing with?" I inquired emotionlessly. He still didn't respond.

"Hide, please, if you know something, anything, tell us," Kaneki Ken begged, "Just let me hear your voice, please. I've been deprived of you for so long. I'm beginning to forget what you sound like!" Still, Nagachika didn't respond. I crossed my arms in thought.

"Nagachika, do you any ghouls?" I inquired, and his dark eyes lifted to mine. He shook his head.

Well, it's a start..

The only problem is, that won't work for anything about the centipedes, only my own personal curiosity and assumptions. He's responding only because he has to, because if he didn't, we might assume that he was affiliated with ghouls.

But, even if it was a lie, it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Okay, I lied, this wasn't the last chapter. BUT!! It will be finished soon, I just.. we need to get this all settled.


	5. Hide and his Voice; Mado and her Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide speaks!!! Rejoice!!! And Mado picks at him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is some angsty horror crud now.
> 
> Centipede: C:
> 
> me: You! I thought we killed you!
> 
> Centipede: C: C:
> 
> Voice: Creator-sama repaired Centipede-kun.
> 
> me: NOOOO!!! YOU! GET AWAY! GET OUT! PEST!! (whacks Centipede with a broom stick)
> 
> Centipede: ):
> 
> me: (fire starts at my feet) Uh, h-huh?
> 
> Centipede: {:
> 
> Voice: Bye-bye.
> 
> me: ._. (burns alive)
> 
> -Beginning Play out-
> 
> Voice: Forever~

"Oh, Hide," Kaneki rubbed Nagachika's hands, "Please, speak to us.. It's going to be alright."

"Kaneki Ken, I don't mean to be rude, but he was just raped by a pack of centipedes. You do understand that, don't you? I doubt he'll ever be the same."

"..."

".." I thought of my next question that Nagachika might possibly answer. My eyes flickered to Kaneki Ken. "Do you hate ghouls, Nagachika?" He stared me down. "Well?"

"... F*ck you, Mado-san.." his raspy voice came out, and my eyes glinted.

Words. I got him to speak verbally. I'm making progress..

"Oh, Hide!! Hide!!" Kaneki Ken hugged him, sobbing in joy and ecstasy.

I never expected someone to ever be so happy about someone cussing someone else out.. but oh well. {Ehh... is Amon and Seido-kun in here...?}

But why did he refuse to answer my question? Does it have to do with Kaneki Ken's presence?

If he was smart, he'd tell me that yes, he did hate ghouls. He knows that. He knows what his best option is; he knows what to say to act like he isn't a traitor.

But if he said that, and Kaneki Ken was present, Kaneki Ken may not pick up on the lie, and if he is in fact a ghoul, he'd be offended.

I think I understand where he's going. If I ask things that require an answer or he'll be assumed as a traitor, he'll respond - just not verbally. And if I ask things that go in that category but which the correct answer would offend a ghoul, he will respond verbally in refusal of answering.

None of which gives me anything I need to know, but I guess if he gets comfortable with speaking, maybe then I'll be able to ask more pressing questions -- that he will actually answer honestly.

"Nagachika, is that a yes or a no?" I inquired, "Do you hate ghouls?"

"F*ck. You," he snarled.

"I'll take that as a no then." His body writhed. He must be very conflicted considering his two options are to be arrested as a traitor - possibly even to be killed - or offend a friend. I'm actually quite surprised he's choosing the latter, but I guess Kaneki Ken is just that important to him.

Which would explain why he followed his best friend, head first....

"What did you USED to think of ghouls, Nagachika?" I changed my question. He continued to glare. "Fine then, I have another question: Does your opinion change on ghouls depending on who they are? For example, say, there's a ghoul that has been your friend for years, but on the other side, there's a ghoul like, say, Eto of Aogiri. Would you hate both, neither, or one?"

"... Eto.." he mumbled. His glare was sharper, and I think he pointed out that I was hinting at his situation with Kaneki Ken.

"I see. So, you view ghouls as people then? Some are bad, and some are good?"

"..." he gulped. He had nowhere to go, and I think he knew that. Confirming that he hated Eto but not his best friend confirmed my answer: he viewed ghouls with their personality, actions, and the sort, not of their species. "Auh.." he murmured.

"I see. Back to the original question, you do not hate ghouls?"

"...Not.. not exactly.."

My smile of triumph widened. He'd been caught in my snare luckily, and now he was being nibbled off of.

"Alright then. Now, where did you buy that centipede?"

"... The local pet store.." he murmured. Kaneki Ken was still gushing about Nagachika speaking.

"And where did all of the other centipedes come from?"

"... I don't know.. They were just suddenly.. there."

"Walk me through what happened."

"... I.. I bought the centipede.. Then I got home.." Nagachika's voice was slowly getting less raspy with use. "I fed the centipede in his tank. I don't know what happened next, but I woke up soon after on my bed.. The centipede was above my head, and my head was corked back. Drool was sipping from my lips.. I felt awful. I tried to get up to get a painkiller, but I was so off balance and disoriented. My brain wasn't working right, and it hurt really badly.. I couldn't stand on my own, so I had to move leaning on my walls. I knew I needed to call someone - anyone - to help, but I had no idea where my phone was. I remember looking at my feet and screaming, but I couldn't remember what was so wrong with them that I was so horrified.. I fainted again.

"When I woke up the next time, I heard sirens.. I thought they were coming for me, and I was so grateful.. I should've known better--no one knew there was something so wrong with me.. I continued to sit there on the floor, and I noticed I was thirsty.. The sirens were getting softer.. The centipede was sitting in front of my face.. I asked the centipede jokingly if it could get me some water, and I closed my eyes. Soon after, I heard a clank, so I opened them.. There was a water in front of me, and I chugged it down. My head was still hurting. Something crawled over me and towards my face.. Something rough lapped the water from my chin. I fainted again.

"When I awoke this time, I was more awake and confused to the point of horror. I had no idea what had brought water and drank it off my chin, but now I realize it must've been the centipede.. Anyway, I wondered a bit before I realized the centipede was in front of me again.. I tried to rise, and I saw my feet. They were all bloody, and half of them were missing.. They were wrapped up in bandages but missing socks..

"I got up and looked around for my phone, but I didn't see it. I looked at where my landline phone was supposed to be, but someone had ripped it off.. I walked over to the door, deciding that was my best option. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I unlocked it and tried to open it once more. I still couldn't open it, so I tried to look for a reason it wasn't opening. I couldn't find any, so I just tried to turn the knob as hard as I could. There was a loud noise. I tried to open the door again. I realized I had pulled the knob straight off.

"I started for the windows since that was my other exit, but my centipede was in front of me.. A bunch of centipedes came out of nowhere, and they made sentences with their bodies.. They told me not to leave - somehow they knew my name - and that I was theirs.. They said I couldn't leave..

"They made me sit on my bed. My head still hurt, and my feet certainly didn't feel much better.. A centipede then crawled up my leg into my pants and on my nether regions. It.. It.. w-we.. I'm not okay sharing this." Nagachika shook, warily looking at me, clearly feeling completely exposed. His hands were covering his nether regions, his thighs pressed against each other in another attempt to protect his nether regions.

"..." {Mado Akira}

"It's okay, Hide," Kaneki Ken soothed him, rubbing his hands. He seemed worried again, and he was trembling ever so slightly.

"No, that's alright," I spoke up, "We'll take a break."

I'm lucky I placed a hidden camera in here beforehand because there's no way I'd be able to remember all that -- or want to say it out loud. Or at least what he's about to say, surely.

"Are you okay answering other questions rather than saying what happened?" I inquired, and Nagachika shook his head shakily but quickly.

"I-I want some water.."

"Okay, Hide! She'll get you some water."

'I'll get you some water.'

I mentally rolled my eyes.

I suppose Kaneki Ken still doesn't want to leave Nagachika's side, so I suppose I'll make an exception to his rudeness.

Besides, with that camera there, maybe it'll catch something they say without my presence.

{Okay, I'm just gonna say Amon-san and Seido-kun left earlier, or if they were present in this scene, Akira pushed them out with her. Because we all know, sometimes people say things alone what they wouldn't say with another.}

Ken's P.O.V.

Hide sat in silence once Mado-san left.

"Hi-Hide..?" I worriedly looked into his eyes. His eyes looked so dead, and it scared me. "Hi-Hide, are you alright..?"

"... no.." he mumbled. My eyes widened in horror, and my lip started trembling. My poor, sweet Hide.. Oh, how could someone do this to him?!! How heartless would they have to be?!!

I hugged him tightly, sobbing, but he grunted and tried to push me off.

"Hi-Hide..?" I got off of him.

"I-It hurts.." he mumbled.

"!! O-Oh, right, of course! I'm so sorry, Hide."

"..." his arms rested at his side once more. "I.. I'm sorry.. B-But.. but if this is.. what it took.. what it took to get you back, I.. I guess.. m-maybe.. maybe it's.. worth it..?"

Oh, his eyes looked so sad and lost.. Oh, Hide..

I'm not used to seeing him like this.. What happened to my bright and sunny, sweet, little Hide.?

"I.. I didn't.. didn't expect.. t-to.. to lose my.. my toes and.. and v-v-vir..g-g-ginity.." he ground out of his teeth, as if the word disgusted him. His eyes were tearing up.. "-b-but.. but.. but maybe it was.. was worth i-oh who am I kidding?" he sobbed out, "Nothing c-could make.. make this o-okay..! N-Nothing.. nothing could make this.. m-make this w-worth.. worth it.." he sobbed into his hands.

Oh Hide.. Oh Hide..!!

"D-Don't worry, Hide," I hugged him, trying to be careful not to hurt him by clinging too tightly, "I-I'll make sure to make whoever did this to you.. I'll make sure to make them pay.. pay so badly.. Th-They'll wish they were never born!!"

"B-But Ma-Mado-sa-san t-t-told y-you t-to n-not--" Hide hiccuped.

"It's okay, Hide, you don't have to speak.." I threaded my fingers through his hair, whispering soothing things to him.

Auh.. that motherf*cker who hurt my Hide like this.. He WILL pay.. He'll pay miserably..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (claimed this story was almost finished two chapters ago)
> 
> (still not finished)
> 
> ;u; Why?
> 
> You know what...? Let's devolve with these titles.
> 
> Chapter 1: one pair
> 
> Chapter 2: two pairs
> 
> Chapter 3: three pairs
> 
> Chapter 4: three pairs
> 
> Chapter 5: two pairs
> 
> Chapter 6: one pair
> 
> Let's do it! (determined with fiery passion) Chapter 6 WILL be the last chapter!!
> 
> [Watch it not be the last chapter ;u; ]


	6. Hide and the Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hide has a lot of fits, therefore blurting a bunch of things he wasn't supposed to, but it all ends well. All is for the better now. Yay! So sweet~~~ (gushes for Hideneki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need my gloves, f. It's so cold.. Writing/Typing makes your hands cold.

I soon came back with a glass of water for Nagachika. Kaneki Ken was embracing Nagachika softly.

I handed Nagachika his water, "Here's your water. And this is a one-time thing-I won't be getting your water next time." Kaneki Ken leaned back, and Nagachika drank his water. "Are you ready to finish up your tale?"

"... Let's get this over with.." his exhausted eyes lifted to mine.

"Very well. The centipede crawled into your clothes, and then what..?"

"I-It.." he took a deep breath, "It-It went into my.. my penis.. I.. I.. I told them.. th-the centipedes that I.. I like.. I like someone else, and they.. another centipede, it.. it crawled up into my.. my ear.. The other centipedes were making a sentence again, and when I noticed that, the centipede in my ear, it.. it backed off.. It.. It said that I.. I was 'his'.. r-referring to.. th-the centipede leader, I g-guess.. They told me not to.. not to speak.. o-of the one I.. I liked.. a-and they called.. th-they called that person.. f-foul..

"Th-The centipede, it.. it continued.. t-to s-scurry.. i-into my.. my.. th-thing, and some other.. other centipedes.. th-they.. they went over my.." Nagachika gulped over a lump in his throat, "over my balls.. They.. Th-They put.. they put.. a-anal.. a-anal beads.. i-in my.. my a**.. I-I-my hands.. i-instinctively.. w-went to cover.. cover my.. n-nether regions, but.. but they bit my f-fingers.. I-I shrieked and put my hands above my head, and they.. th-the centipedes put handcuffs around my hands..

"I-I had b-been f-f*cked s-senseless b-by a-a centipede in the a-a**, p-penis, e-ear, and t-throat.. I-I had been t-toy-f-f*cked by-by centipedes in my a-a**, p-pe-my penis, t-th-my throat, and e-ear-my ear.." Nagachika sobbed, "M-My n-my nipples w-they were r-ravished.. b-by a c-centipede-oh G*d, I never wanna see one of those G*d-forsaken beings ever a-again.. They nibbled on my balls, and they j-just kept walking all over m-my balls..!

"Th-They even-they even p-put nibble shockers over my bandages!! Th-They f-f*cked my throat with a-with a dildo!!" he cried out, "Th-They put a G*dforsaken milking machine on me!! Th-They chained my hands and feet to a bedpost, and I-I-they wo-wouldn't let me cum, giv-giving me even--even more p-pain!!" Nagachika continued to sob, "And then after I was w-wasted silly from being unable t-to c-cum, th-they-they'd practically waste me of my cum!! Th-They just--they just kept repeating that process, and I--!! I--!!" Nagachika sobbed, and Kaneki Ken held him close.

"It's alright, Hide, it's alright.. Th-They'll never.. n-never, ever hurt you like that ever again.." he murmured to his best friend, "I'll make sure to protect you, Hide.. I'll never leave your side ever again.."

"I--I would hope so because I--I bought that--that centipede be-because of you!! Y-Y-Y-You l-l-l-left m-m-m-me, Ka-Ka-K-K-Kaneki!!" Nagachika cried out, and I raised an eyebrow.

Well, that certainly wasn't supposed to come out. But eck, the stuff those centipedes did to him.. It's no wonder he's so broken -- so broken as to even blurt something he isn't supposed to..

"Wh-What..?" Kaneki Ken seemed horrified by the declaration, "Y-You.. you bought the.. the centipede.. be-becau..?"

Nagachika didn't even appear to hear him, continuing to cry out, "A-And they even put a gag with a dildo on my face!! A-And they gave me those drugs that ma-make you horny!! A-And th-they put spiked dildos in me, and kitten ears on my head!! A-And a kitten choker on my neck!! And I-I--they wou-wouldn't even--even give me my--my AD-ADHD medicine!! And I--I--!! Th-They kept--kept eati-eating my c-my semen, and my tears, and my sweat, and my blood--!!

"I--I never--I never thought I'd--I'd ever m-make it out--!! I--!! I thought I--!! I thought I'd--I'd die from--from--from being f--f*cked to death!!" He sobbed out, "By centipedes!! By centipedes!! Wh--Who has ever--ever heard that, huh?!! My--!! My virginity-!!! W--Was taken by--!! By--!! By centipedes!!" he sobbed. "And the--!! And then when you--when you guys c-came in--!! Th-They all--!! They all to-took out all the--the toys, and they--!! They all we-went inside me!! I--I could've--!! I could've died like tha-that, you kn-know!! A--And I--!! I never would've--would've had to--had to d-deal with y-y-your ab-ab-absence a-a-again, K-K-Kaneki!!"

I didn't expect Nagachika to lash out like this, but...

"Nagachika, that's enough. Calm down," I instructed coolly. Kaneki Ken looked like he was about to break, as if he was so horrified as to sob over it. I didn't care about he felt over Nagachika's fit, but Nagachika needed to calm down. He could even trigger Kaneki Ken with this fit of his, and that would not be good, if Kaneki Ken is indeed a ghoul.

Luckily, Nagachika seemed to be finished talking since he was now just sobbing into his hands.

But Kaneki Ken started to speak instead.

"I.. I.. I'm sso.. s-sorry.." he muttered, "I'm so sorry..., Hide.." Nagachika continued to shake with sobs; I'm not even sure if he heard him.

"..." I watched solemnly for a few seconds before I spoke up, "Kaneki, you want to find the person who hurt Nagachika, don't you?"

He looked up, his eyes still brimming with tears, "Y-Yes, of course.. I.."

"Come with me then," I started to turn around, "I think Nagachika would like to be alone for a little bit."

"..." Kaneki warily looked at Nagachika. "I.. Hide, I.."

Nagachika continued to shake with sobs.

"I-I'll be back, Hide; don't worry...." he murmured, threading his fingers tenderly in Nagachika's hair, "Be careful while I'm gone; please make sure.. those doctors don't do anything.. funny, okay..?" Nagachika didn't respond, so Kaneki got up, seeming reluctant to leave considering he was looking at Nagachika the entire time he was getting up and leaving.

However, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out, reading the caller before I answered, putting it on speaker.

"You're on speaker, Amon."

"Akira, the sketch finally got a hit."

"It did? Who is it?"

"... That's the problem...."

"?"

"Apparently, it is Furata Nimura... an investigator and a member from a branch family of the Washuus...."

"What?" my eyes widened.

"That b*st*rd.."

"!" I looked up. Nagachika looked horrified. He'd taken his face out of his hands.

"He must've figured out I caught on.." he mumbled under his breath, "I knew V was merciless, but seriously...?"

"Hold on, what?" I swiftly walked over, "Nagachika, the target was-"

"Like h*ll it was random!" he screamed, "That b*st*rd Clown must've knew I was buying a centipede from that pet store!!! He found out I knew the Washuu's secret!! It's the only explanation!!"

"What secret, Nagachika? A Clown? What are you talking about?"

"They're ghouls," Nagachika hissed, "And that b*st*rd Clown is a psycho! He's the one who threw those beams onto the Binge Eater!!"

What on Earth is he talking about? Where is this coming from? If he knew this, why hasn't he told us before?

"Huh? The same b*st*rd who hurt you is the same one who threw those beams on Rize-san?" Kaneki inquired, clearly as confused as me.

"Duh! According to my resear-" Nagachika froze. "Oh sh*t."

"What is it, Nagachika?" I inquired. His face paled.

"Sh*t. Sh*t sh*t sh*t SH*T!"

"? ? What is it, Nagachika?" I repeated with emphasis.

"You need to forget EVERYTHING I just said!!" he hissed, "Everything!!! It's in your best interest!! I'm sorry; I've been really disoriented lately; it just came out! I didn't mean to say any of that!!"

"Nagachika!!" I hissed back, "You've already said it; you can't go back on your words!! Now explain!! The Washuus are ghouls? Furata Nimura is a Clown that threw beams on the Binge Eater? Did she die? What was his motive? Wh-"

Nagachika hissed at me, "Do you see the state I am in?!! Do you?!! Mado-san, I am saying this for your own good, keep QUIET !!! V is merciless!! They will KILL you if they know you know!!"

"Nagachika, if the Washuus are ghoul-"

"IT DOESN'T F*CKING MATTER!!!" he screamed at me, "THEY ARE IN POWER, MADO-SAN; WE CAN DO NOTHING LIKE THIS!!! FOR NOW, WE NEED TO KEEP QUIET !!! I am working on how to expose them, but I cannot accomplish that right now. Therefore, I need to keep my knowledge and actions a secret. You'd be better off not knowing what I know, Mado-san. You want to be a respectable investigator like your mom and dad, right? You can't climb the investigator rankings if you know what I know."

"Nagachika, you misunderstand me. I don't think a respectable investigator is someone who climbs ranks. I think a respectable investigator is an investigator that gets things DONE. Sure, a high position helps to get things done, but not knowing the truth.. is not something I plan on. In fact, if you don't tell me what you know... then I will figure it out on my own." Nagachika seethed. Why was he caring about MY well-being? "I desire the truth, Nagachika, not lies. I don't care if my position is ruined, or if they punish me for knowing so that I won't speak. I am strong, Nagachika, and if that is the price for knowing... I think it's worth it. ... If this was really an attack to keep you silent... - I'm interpreting this right, correct? That's what you perceive?"

"... Yes..."

"Then, if this was really an attack to keep you silent... didn't it fail?"

"Huh?" he blinked. He apparently hadn't connected two dots together.

"You're speaking, aren't you? Rather, didn't it worsen the situation for them? Because of what happened, you're irritable, and you just blurted their secret."

"Ah..." he blinked.

I smirked. "And if you weren't broken down by their attack... I am quite confident that whatever attack they put on me would also fail."

"... That.. That's true, but Mado-san... I expected them to kill me first.. I didn't expect such a.. vague and indirect attack.. That means, if they find out their attack failed.. they WILL kill me.."

"I won't let them!!" Kaneki screamed immediately, getting in Nagachika's face, clearly startling him, "I will protect you, Hide!! They will NEVER, EVER hurt you, EVER AGAIN!!!" he screamed.

"Owch, Kaneki, you are LOUD," Nagachika winced, covering his ears, "Have you ever been that loud? Who knew the quiet, shy nerd had such a loud voice, owch."

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry.. Ehm, ah, but.. but I really will protect you!!"

"Yea, yea, I get it, thanks. But you do know I've led ghouls to be killed by investigators before, right? Like, multiple times." Kaneki stared agape. "Yea. So I think I'll be fine.. Just as long as they don't give me a Trojan's Horse that I don't see through. I mean come on, if I can trick both Mado Kureo and Amon Koutaru into doing my dirty work, I think I'll be fine."

"Hold on, what's this about tricking me into killing a ghoul for you?"

"Don't worry about it, Amon. My point is, I'm sneaky. I think I'll be able to avoid V's punishment. The thing is... something irks me about the way it was Furata Nimura.. I think he's the only one of V that knows what I know.. I think he probably wants a deal of some sort.. He had to have some personal motive for doing this to me.."

"What do you mean, Hide?"

"I'm saying, he must know what I know. But I don't think he's told V yet. In which case, the centipede incident.. was a sick warning of sorts."

"A warning for what?" Kaneki pried.

"That if I don't do what he wants... he'll tell V what I know. Mado-san, please take me to Furata Nimura. I'd like to have a few words with him anyway.. F*cking b*st*rd f*cked me over.."

"... Sure."

"There's one problem with that though."

"?"

"Furata Nimura is missing."

Nagachika's glare hardened. "Is there anything known about his disappearance?"

"It's assumed that he saw the Wanted sketch and ran."

"..." Nagachika stared. "No."

"?"

"He's a Player, of sorts. That's why he fits in so well with the Clowns. There's no way he ran. Sure, he's a wimpy coward, but he likes to play games. He wouldn't run just after seeing the sketch.... He'd have to have known he was identified before he ran.. When did he run, Amon-san?"

"He was reported M.I.A. around the time the Wanted went out...."

"Exactly." Nagachika's glare hardened even more, "It's V. It has to be. They're probably punishing him for something. What that something is, however, is debatable. It could be for selling robots as pets and putting up red flags; it could've been that they figured out he knows what I am and didn't tell them.... It could be a number of things. And with V, it's best to assume the worst.. In other words, they might be planning to kill me as we speak.. Although if that was the case, I'd assume they'd have already tried, so maybe we don't have the worst situation on our hands.."

Nagachika seems to be thinking all of this through carefully..

"Nagachika, why don't we just find Furata Nimura and go from there?"

Nagachika looked at me, "Not find. Go."

"? Are you implying you know where he is?"

"Since V must be the one who took him... as long as they didn't put him elsewhere, then yea, I know where he is."

I crossed my arms, "Where?"

"You're not going there. You'll be killed. Nothing is in place. Let me get my drone."

"... Sure, if you can be discharged. I'll get the doctor."

"Um, have you guys forgo-"

I clicked the End button before Amon was able to ask if we'd forgotten he was on the phone.

I walked out and got the doctor.

\----------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, Nagachika's assumption was correct, but at his suggestion, the group was as discrete as they could be by using Nagachika's small drone. They confirmed where Nimura Furata was, and also what V knew and what its motives were.

They had hidden Furata Nimura after seeing the Wanted sketch.

The secrets weren't put out to the public until Nagachika's plan was fully in place. Furata Nimura was put into Cochlea. The Washuus were overthrown, and rules began to change. He even started the integration of ghouls into society (discretely). The CCG was still there, of course, for the purpose of the truly evil ghouls, and some of the Washuus (and other ghouls) were allowed to be in the CCG still.

Nagachika was certainly a leader, and due to his contributions, he is still the leader of the CCG.

But he doesn't know why he'd been freaking out when he'd been admitted to the hospital.

After all the only pet centipede he had even wanted in the first place was Kaneki.

And Kaneki is still right by his side, and that's all he's ever needed or desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that this story is finished, I just want to thank you readers for reading this (bows) 'Means the world. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, if you know of ANY Hide x Centipede stories, plEASE tell me. Because I like those.
> 
> I hope to do another one of these in the future when I've finished some more stories. I wasn't quite satisfied with yandere!centipede and the lack of lemons.

**Author's Note:**

> What the f have I done. This is weird, even for me.
> 
> Poor Hide, having his ear raped by a centipede ;0 He didn't plan for any of this.
> 
> I have a serious suspicion about that centipede though. Is it REALLY a normal centipede? (squints eyes suspiciously and slowly at the centipede)
> 
> Centipede-kun: C:
> 
> me: You.. Something's wrong with you.. Are you a robot centipede? Who is controlling you? Have you been shot full of some drug that makes you go into heat?
> 
> Centipede: C: C:
> 
> me: ... (still glaring suspiciously)
> 
> Centipede: C: C: C:
> 
> Hide (still flailing on the bed): AGGHL DIE ENDINH PLAYH ISH OUTH.
> 
> me: MY POOR BABY! (rushes over to Hide) Wait.. (head jerks to Centipede)
> 
> Centipede: CC: CC: CC:
> 
> me: ... what. If the centipede is over there, then.. (looks at Hide) WHO IS IN HIDE?!!
> 
> -Ending Play out-


End file.
